Love Will Find A Way
by Brightfire15
Summary: After the Satan Pit, Rose is haunted by nightmares. She's afraid of losing the Doctor and she loves him. Realizing she needs to talk to him, she tries to find him and new revelations are made about their relationship. Song included and reviews are welcome


Love Will Find A Way

Love Will Find A Way

10thDoctor/Rose

Set after "Satan Pit"

Disclaimer: I do not own _Doctor Who_

When singing…

_Italic _ Kiara

**Bold**_/Italic_ Kovu

Underline_/Italic_ Both

_The Ood's prophecy…Toby being possessed and killed…nearly losing the Doctor…_ Rose woke up in her bed, her heart was pounding and she was sweating from her nightmare. She was breathing heavily as she tried to calm down. She and the Doctor had been on an impossible planet circling a black hole, they'd dealt with some Ood who'd gone mad, Toby had been possessed by the Beast and she'd nearly lost the Doctor.

Tears stung her eyes as she thought of the pain and grief she'd endured when she hadn't been allowed to go back for him. Was that how he had felt when she'd been trapped with the last Dalek in Van Statten's museum? She remembered a song she'd heard a few days before, "Love Will Find A Way." She wondered if it suited her and the Doctor.

Sighing, she got out of bed, slipped on her robe and slippers and went to the kitchen for some tea. She tried to calm herself down but she couldn't. She kept crying as she sipped her hot tea and tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

Telepathic as usual, the TARDIS began softly playing the song.

"_In a perfect world_

_One we've never known_

_We would never need _

_To face the world alone." _

She didn't have to face her nightmares alone. She could talk to the Doctor. After washing her cup, she decided to go and find the Doctor. There was only a very dim light on in the room where she found him. He was in his room sleeping. This was a little strange, considering she hardly ever saw him sleep except when he had regenerated. He was actually wearing dark pajamas instead of his pinstripe suit for once. He looked so peaceful and content, she decided not to wake him. Instead, she sat in the chair and watched him sleep as she silently cried.

The TARDIS was still playing the music.

"_They can have the world_

_We'll create our own_

_I may not be brave, _

_Or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go I'm home_

_If you are there beside me."_

She wasn't a genius, she was often scared when they faced aliens together and she wasn't always strong but she knew the Doctor didn't care about that. She was happier when she was with the Doctor. He could make her fears go away and he was there when he needed her. As long as she had the Doctor with her, fighting aliens wasn't so bad. Anywhere the Doctor was, that was where she belonged.

She loved him. She loved the Doctor more than anything she'd ever known. She nearly lost him and she was happy he was back with her, but why couldn't she stop the tears? When Ida had said he mentioned her name, what else had he said? Was there something else he was going to say but hadn't the time? The music stopped playing as she nearly choked on sobs and the Doctor stirred.

"Wha…whozair?

Rose swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to speak. "It's just me. I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Rose?" he sounded surprised as he sat up in bed and slowly increased the brightness of the light. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied. "Sorry, I woke you. I'll just go."

She turned to leave but he stopped her.

"Rose, look at me."

She did and tried to remain calm.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you're alright," he said.

"I—" she couldn't and the tears started rolling down her cheeks again.

"Oh, Rose. Come here." His voice was gentle and kind as she curled up next to him. He stroked her hair and kissed her head.

"Bad dream?" he guessed.

She nodded.

"Want to stay here tonight?"

"If you don't mind…"

"I don't," he assured her.

"Then, yeah, I do."

"Okay, now, what was your dream about?"

"It was about today. What the Ood said scares me and Toby…how am I ever going to forget what happened to him? I thought he was clean and he wasn't and I was the one who killed him."

The Doctor squeezed her tighter. "Rose, you didn't kill him. Toby was dead the minute the Beast possessed him. And the Ood are wrong. You are not going to die. I won't let that happen."

"I know, but it still scares me. And it wasn't the Ood or Toby that woke me up."

"What was it, then?"

"When they said you were dead," she confessed. "I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to go back for you, but they wouldn't let me and all I could think about was that I'd left you there alone when I promised I wasn't going to leave you. Oh, crap, when the planet exploded and I thought I'd lost you all I could feel was grief and pain."

She was crying even more now as the Doctor rubbed her back.

"I can't lose you," she sobbed.

"And you won't, because I won't let you go," he said.

"_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I found you_

_Love will find away." _

"What's that playing?" he asked.

"It's from _The Lion King II_, I was thinking about it and the TARDIS switched it on," said Rose, sniffling.

"_**I was so afraid**_

_**Now I realize **_

_**Love is never wrong**_

_**And so it never dies**_

_**There's a perfect world**_

_**Shining in your eyes.**_**"**

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"What were you trying to tell Ida back there? All she said was you mentioned my name."

Rose was quiet as the Doctor took a deep breath and said, "I was trying to tell her that I-I, oh blast it, why can't I ever just say it? Why is it so hard just to tell you that I…"

"That you what?"

"That I-I love you."

Rose wiped away her tears. "You do?"

"Yes," he said, seriously. "I love you, Rose Tyler."

"I love you, too," she said.

He smiled.

"_And if only they could feel it too_

_The happiness I feel with you_

_They'd know love will find a way_

_Anywhere we go we're home_

_If we are there together_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I found you_

_Love will find a way_

_I know love will find a way_."

They shared a kiss which expressed how much love they had for each other. When they finally let go so they could breathe.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back

This time, there were no nightmares, no danger or anything to part them. There was peace and the love they had for one another. There would be dangers in their life together, but somehow, they'd always find a way back to each other. Love was all they needed.

_The End_


End file.
